Sunshine
by Saeth Crown
Summary: [Yaoi/Slash] [AU] [1827] "Porque ese era Tsunayoshi. Son sus besos cálidos. Son sus caricias tiernas. Es su cabello abundante. Son sus ojos brillantes. Es su sangre la derramada y son sus manos inertes a ambos lados de la camilla" [Este fic participa en el reto "El Día Rosa" del foro La Mansión Vongola]


**Titulo: **Sunshine

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Para: **El reto " El Día rosa" del foro La Mansión Vongola y como regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para mi querida Vzacne Macky. Si no fuese por esta mujer ni sabría que este fabuloso manga/anime existe.

**Palabras: **2.598 (sin contar notas de autor ni demas cosas)

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje soez. Fluffy. Angst extremo. Mucho Occ. Uso del **Gender Bend.**

**Disclamer: **KHR! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los utilizo para joderlos a placer tanto ajeno como personal.

**Resumen: **[Yaoi/Slash] [AU] [1827] "Porque ese era Tsunayoshi. Son sus besos cálidos. Son sus caricias tiernas. Es su cabello abundante. Son sus ojos brillantes. Es su sangre la derramada y son sus manos inertes a ambos lados de la camilla" [Este fic participa en el reto "El Dia Rosa" del foro La Mansión Vongola]

* * *

**… **_I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away? _**...**

**Maps- Maroon 5**

A Kyoya nunca le habían molestado las muy bajas temperaturas. Nunca.

Pero ese era un día especialmente frio para estar en otoño. Maldición; que el trasero se le estaba congelando y eso que el tenia un buen aguante a ese tipo de bajas temperaturas. Se acomodo la bufanda mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo las llaves de su apartamento. Afuera se podía apreciar un día pálido, plomizo: nubes grises cargadas de agua e incluso podía escuchar uno que otro trueno resonando a la lejanía.

Mascullo unas cuantas blasfemias por lo bajo mientras hundía mas su mano en el bolsillo-¿Dónde estaban esas putas llaves?- cuando también comenzó a sonar su celular indicando que la batería estaba muerta. Esta vez soltó un par de palabrotas en voz alta. Cuando por fin consiguió las llaves abrió rápidamente la puerta.

El apartamento en el que él y Tsunayoshi vivían era espacioso inclusive para ambos. Pero ese detalle- mas el hecho de que quedaba a tan solo un viaje en metro para llegar a la casa de Nana, la madre de Tsuna- fue el que los impulso a comprar aquel lugar para volverlo su primer hogar. El castaño se había mostrado bastante feliz cuando pasaron sus primeras noches allí, viviendo a base de comida rápida y durmiendo en un colchón inflable.

Un suspiro se le escapo de los labios conforme avanzaba al vacio salón de estar. Cada vez que el menor no estaba en casa Kyoya sentía que esta perdía toda vida. ¿Cuánto llevaba su pareja ya en el extranjero? ¿Dos semanas? A él se le antojaban como meses. Largos y tortuosos.

Agito su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Conforme caminaba dejo toda la ropa extra sobre el mullido sofá de dos plazas y se acerco al enchufe más cercano para conectar el cargador de su celular. No lo soltó hasta que el dibujo de una pila le indico que se estaba cargando.

Minutos después estaba tumbado en sillón mientras cambiaba los canales al azar. Había terminado todo su trabajo antes y al no estar Tsuna no tenía con quien entretenerse. A lo mejor y si debería de reconsiderar el comprarse una mascota. Tal vez un pajarito o algo por el estilo. Cualquier animal podría ser una buena compañía.

Se quedo un rato viendo una vieja película de Clint Eastwood***** en la televisión antes de que los parpados comenzaran a pesarle. Dando un largo bostezo giro la cabeza para ver la hora en el colorido reloj de pared. Por suerte, le daba tiempo para una pequeña siesta antes de tener que comprar algo para cenar.

Bostezo nuevamente. Dejo que sus parpados cediesen y finalmente, cayó dormido.

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

Tiene un sueño extraño.

Sentado en el borde del fin del mundo Kyoya ve sus pies colgado hacia una oscuridad infinita. Pero no tiene miedo. Tampoco siente vértigo. Ni deseos de lanzarse. En su interior solo hay un vacio tan grande como el agujero debajo suyo.

Es un cadáver.

Entonces unas ráfagas heladas lo tumban sin piedad quebrando su perfecto equilibrio. Una melodía vagamente familiar se desliza por sus oídos antes de descender. Un grito atorado en su garganta conforme cae.

Y la oscuridad lo engulle por completo.

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

Despierta sobresaltado.

En la televisión se están terminando los créditos de _Dirty Harry__*****_, por lo que no ha dormido tanto rato como lo deseaba. Se estira mientras se levanta con movimientos gráciles y alza la vista cuando _Revolution _opaca el sonido de una propaganda ridícula de la tele. Para cuando alcanza el teléfono la llamada ya ha sido cancelada. Chasquea disgustado antes de tomarlo.

Enciende. Desliza y desbloquea. Se sorprende.

**5 Llamadas perdidas**

Y antes de que pueda ver quién es el que ha insistido tanto para contactarlo recibe una nueva llamada. El remitente solo puede sorprenderlo un poco más.

-¿Rukudo?-hay un instante de silencio tenso antes de que el peli azul conteste.

_-¿Qué tal esta? ¿Es muy grave? ¿Por qué coño no agarrabas el teléfono?_\- Mukuro lo suelta tan rápido que a Kyoya le cuesta entender lo que su amigo-rival le ha dicho. Cuando las palabras cobran sentido en su cabeza es que responde.

-¿De qué carajo hablas? Estaba durmiendo- le responde de mala gana. Esta confundido y eso lo irrita. Más que la voz del chico.

-_¿Durmiendo? ¿De qué me hablas tú? ¿No estás en el hospital?_

-No, pedazo de animal. Estoy en mi casa. Acabo de despertar- le gruñe Kyoya- ¿Por qué debería estar en el hospital?

Silencio.

-_¿No lo sabes?_

-¿Saber _que _exactamente?

Escucha como el celular del contrario es cubierto pero aun puede escuchar unas cuantas voces lejanas.

_-No lo sabe…_

_-¡¿Qué?!_\- una voz femenina, que reconoce como la de Gokudera Hayako, se escucha bastante alta- _¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¡El Potro dijo que le avisaría!_

-¿Avisarme de qué?-gruñe nuevamente y esta vez mas fuerte, para llamar la atención de Mukuro.

-_Kyoya…._-Kyoya se tensa ante la parsimonia fingida que detecta en la voz del menor*****. Algo está mal.

Entonces sucede.

El estomago se le contrae cuando Mukuro le habla y siente como todo se tambalea. Su corazón se ha detenido. Si le dicho algo mas no lo ha oído. La frase se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Tsunayoshi ha sufrido un accidente. Uno grave._

-_¿Kyoya? ¿Hola? Maldicion…_-El teléfono se desliza de sus dedos hasta golpear el suelo. No le importa.

_Tsunayoshi_

No es posible.

_Accidente._

Simplemente no lo era. Todo el tiembla.

_Grave_

No-Es-Verdad.

_Tsuna…_

Todo a su alrededor se desmorono.

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

No sabe muy bien en qué momento fue que salió de su apartamento. Ni tampoco cuando tomo el taxi. Mucho menos cuando ingreso al hospital.

(Tampoco le importa)

Esta frente a la recepcionista. Una chica bajita de cabellos castaños que lo mira asustada por su brusca aparición y su sombría expresión. Jadea un momento y cuando habla-cuando saca la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo- la voz le sale más grave de lo común.

-Busco a un paciente.

-Nombre, por favor- la voz de la joven enfermera en turno tiembla cuando musita esas palabras pero Kyoya lo ignora.

-Hi…Sawada-Se corrige rápidamente. Aun no se casan después de todo- Tsunayoshi.

-¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?-repite la chica mas para sí misma mientras teclea rápidamente revisando los registros. Su respuesta solo aumenta la ansiedad de Kyoya- Lo lamento; pero no está registrado. ¿No se habrá equivo…?

El gruñido animal de Kyoya fue suficiente para callarla. A ella y a las demás personas del lugar. Kyoya estaba furioso.

¿Cómo que Tsuna no estaba allí? ¿No había entrado a urgencias por un grave accidente? ¡¿Cómo carajo no podía aparecer?! ¡¿No se suponía que los registros eran el maldito orgullo del país?! Quería saber dónde estaba su prometido. _Ya._

Antes de que su ataque de histeria empezase escucho como las puerta del hospital se abrían, deteniéndolo al instante. Son pocos los segundos en los que todo pasa a su lado. Pero es suficiente tiempo para entender tres cosas.

Doctores empujando una camilla a gran velocidad. Y esta empapada de sangre.

De la sangre de Tsuna.

En menos de un suspiro Kyoya ya corría tras ellos. Varias personas lo suficientemente valientes-o estúpidas- intentaron detenerlo. Razonar con él. Que correr en un hospital estaba mal. Que dejase de gritar pues alteraba a los pacientes. Que se tranquilice de una maldita vez. Pero era inútil.

Hacer entrar en razón a un hombre enamorado es terriblemente difícil.

Intentarlo con uno enamorado y _**destrozado**_ era prácticamente _imposible_.

En esos instantes si había una forma de describir a Hibari Kyoya era con esa palabra.

Destrozado. Quebrado.

_Roto._

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

Tres horas. Cuarenta y siete minutos. Quince segundos.

Ese es el tiempo que Tsunayoshi dura en el quirófano para sobrevivir duras a penas a la cirugía.

Kyoya lo mira fijamente durante un rato. La cara de Tsuna ha quedado oculta bajo hematomas oscuros, cortes y una venda que le recorre el inicio del cuero cabelludo. Su cuerpo no está en mejores condiciones; tiene muchos huesos rotos. Pero su pecho se mueve- lento, pero joder, lo hace- y el continuo _bip-bip-bip_ le asegura que seguirá así por un tiempo. Eso es suficiente para Kyoya.

Por los momentos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompe el silencio de la habitación. Kyoya no separa sus ojos del pecho –_Exhala, inhala, exhala-_ del castaño; pero alcanza a observar una cabellera rubia de reojo.

Dino se sienta a su lado sin decir nada. Tiene el cabello despeinado (parece ser de familia, aunque Nana siempre lo lleve arreglado) y la preocupación le ensombrece en rostro. Kyoya sabe que si hay alguien tan destrozado como el es Dino.

Era el hermano mayor de Tsuna, después de todo.

-¿Cómo esta?- la pregunta sale en un tono de voz suave. De esa que Dino solo utilizaba cuando debía explicarle al pequeño Tsunayoshi porque Iemitsu peleaba tanto con _Mamma _o porque ya no estaba en casa.

-Respira- La voz le sale horriblemente ronca. Carraspea y tras un minuto de silencio, se atreve a preguntar lo que ronda su cabeza desde el inicio de todo-¿Cómo paso?

-Un camión lo choco- Kyoya observa a Dino apretar las manos cuando lo dice- Estaba en la autopista cuando un conductor borracho cambio de canal y le dio de frente. Al parecer Tsuna estaba distraído con algo por que los testigos dijeron que había tenido un pequeño chance de salvarse de reaccionar rápido. Pero no lo hizo.

Ambos se quedan callados un momento. Kyoya procurando que el pecho de Tsuna se siga moviendo; Dino perdido en sus pensamientos. Tras un suspiro largo, el rubio decide hablar.

-Kyoya…

-¿Hm?

-Los médicos nos hablaron a mí y a mama- se detuvo un minuto observando la reacción del azabache- Esta estable pero no saben cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente. Le dan diez días; pero puede extenderse.

Kyoya no dice nada. Sigue mirando a Tsunayoshi.

Dino capta que ya toda conversación ha acabado y que es tiempo de retirarse. Pero cuando está cruzando la puerta se detiene para preguntarle algo.

-¿Por qué no atendías el teléfono?- Kyoya desvía su mirada un momento hacia él y vuelve a mirar a Tsuna. Luego responde.

-Me había quedado dormido- Dino sonríe por la estúpida respuesta- Ahora comprendo porque tenía cinco llamadas perdidas- La sonrisa desaparece del rostro del blondo.

-¿Cinco?-Kyoya asintió. Dino lo miro extrañado- Yo te llame cuatro veces; luego desistí.

Tras eso salió, dejando solo el cuerpo magullado de su hermano y a un sorprendido Kyoya.

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

**...**_ Hola, Kyoya? No sé que estés haciendo como para que no me contestes. Usualmente tiendes a contestarme al primer tono. Seguramente te has quedado dormido viendo una película ¿Verdad? _– escucha su suave risa- _Mh, no importa. Ya estoy cerca. Espero que no hayas quemado mi cocina en mi ausencia –_Mas risas- _ Te extraño, amore. Nos veremos dentro de unas cuantas horas. Te amo_**…**

Kyoya lo escucho un mínimo de quince veces. Una parte de él muriendo en cada una de ellas.

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

Ningún día fue más difícil que otro. Todos fueron difíciles y punto.

Se la pasaba sentado cuidando de Tsuna. De que no dejase de respirar. Varios vinieron a visitarlo pero solo era durante horas. Luego se iban. A trabajar. A dormir. A seguir viviendo. Kyoya no entendía cómo podían hacer eso. O como le pedían entre ruegos silenciosos que él lo hiciese.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso si su razón de vivir dependía de una maldita máquina para respirar?

Los primeros días pasaron así, por lo menos. Solo observándolo. Al quinto día Kyoya coloco enredo su mano junto con la de Tsuna. Tenía la piel horriblemente fría, pero aun así, apretó fuertemente su mano mientras le susurraba en el oído que por favor, volviese. Que no lo dejase.

_No me abandones._

_Por favor, Tsuna._

_No lo hagas._

_Vuelve…_

_Por favor, Vuelve._

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

Los últimos días pasaron como un suspiro. Por lo menos para Kyoya.

Duerme de a ratos. Siempre soñando lo mismo. Siempre soñando con Tsunayoshi.

Un Tsunayoshi de rostro sano; sin vendas, cortes o moretones. Con el viento moviendo su sedoso cabello color avellana. Con sus brillantes ojos ámbares mirándolo con infinito afecto. Con su eterna sonrisa de enamorado. Compitiendo con el sol que nace detrás suyo.

Porque ese era Tsunayoshi. Son sus besos cálidos. Son sus caricias tiernas. Es su cabello abundante. Son sus ojos brillantes. Es su sangre la derramada y sus manos casi inertes a ambos lados de la camilla.

Es un rayo de sol iluminando su oscura existencia.

Es_ su_ rayo de sol.

(Uno a punto de extinguirse)

Entonces el miedo se apodera de él.

_Tsuna._ Le susurra, como si temiese que todo se derrumbase ante el mas mínimo sonido estruendoso (y puede hacerlo) _Ven. Por favor, vuelve. Cariño, por favor…No me dejes. Vuelve._

Tsuna sonríe y niega. Kyoya siente como su corazón se detiene.

_No me he ido, Kyoya. _La voz de Tsunayoshi es como el cantar de un pajarillo. Suave y melódica. _No temas. No me iré. Nunca lo hare._

Es hermoso. Inclusive cuando le rompe el corazón.

Entonces Kyoya despierta y gira su cabeza. Y sabe que fue un sueño porque Tsunayoshi sigue allí. Inconsciente. Lejano.

Y eso solo le duele aun más.

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

Para el decimo día –el ultimo- Kyoya esta deshecho. Una voz en su mente le grita que basta. Que es inútil. El no despertara. Tsuna no volverá. No lo envolverá con sus delgados brazos. Ni escuchara su melódica risilla. Ya no.

Le dice que no importa cuánto tiempo este allí. Que el hecho de no separarse de él no lo hará despertar más rápido. Que, simplemente, no importa cuánto ruegue o grite. Nada cambiara.

Su rayo de sol se ha extinguido por completo, dejándolo sumido en las más crueles de las oscuridades.

Entonces recuesta su cabeza contra su regazo y lo mira fijamente. Con la tristeza ahogándolo. La impotencia nublándole la mente. Porque Tsuna no puede sencillamente dejarlo. No así. Ira hasta el mismísimo infierno si eso significa recuperarlo.

Pero esta muy cansado (herido) como para lograrlo.

-Vuelve- su voz se quiebra lentamente al susúrrale eso mientras sus parpados se cierran con suavidad. Y no sabe si es por el sueño o quizás su misma desesperación. Pero por un minuto, Kyoya jura que una mano le ha acariciado el cabello.

Luego cae rendido.

* * *

**[_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/]**

Un suave cantar le despierta. Alguien tararea _Here comes the sun _en voz baja. Levanta ligeramente la cabeza mientras parpadea repetidas veces. Alguien ha abierto las cortinas dándole paso a un sol primaveral en todo su esplendor. Pero eso no es lo que realmente le importa a ahora. Oh no.

Los dedos. Esos que le acariciaban el pelo anoche lo seguían haciendo.

Alza su cabeza tan rápido que por un minuto cree que se romperá el cuello.

Entonces se topa con unos cálidos ojos como el amanecer. Kyoya se queda tieso por un instante.

-Buenos días, Kyo-kun- Tsuna tiene la voz ligeramente ronca por no haberla utilizado desde hace una semana. Pero su sonrisa sigue intacta- Por un momento creí que el que nunca despertarías serias tu- Su risa suave inunda la habitación tiñendo las paredes de alegres colores. Algo ocurre en el pecho de Kyoya.

Es su corazón. Volviendo a latir.

Kyoya no duda. Se abalanza a estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Besa cada parte de su cara entre risas de alivio. Tsuna ríe con él. Entonces le besa en los labios y Kyoya lo sabe.

Tsunayoshi está despierto. Vivo. Caliente.

_Con él._

Su rayo de sol ha vuelto a iluminarle la vida.

Tanto como el amanecer que se postra a sus espaldas.

Y él no puede estar más feliz de saberlo.

* * *

***: **Clint Eastwood es un actor, director, productor, guionista, músico y compositor estadounidense.

***: **Es una película estadounidense de 1971 dirigida por Don Siegel e interpretada por Clint Eastwood en el papel de Harry "El Sucio" Callahan, un violento y rudo inspector del departamento de homicidios de la policía de San Francisco.

***: **Para quienes no lo sepan, Mukuro es menor que Kyoya. El tiene catorce y Kyoya es cercano a la edad de Ryohei.

* * *

**Wow. Mi primer fic que no es de South Park. Y lo hago así de dramático. Bueno, yo soy una maldita drama queen, asi que esto no es una sorpresa. Espero y sea del agrado de los lectores. Un review no le hace mal a nadie de vez en cuanto. (Venga, que deje a Tsuna vivo)**

**Sigo pensando que Kyoya me quedo Occ. Pero también pienso que estamos hablando de una persona enamorada sufriendo por su amado. Así que no quedo tan raro (creo). Meh.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
